The present invention generally pertains to a stacker which is especially useful in conjunction with an offset plate transporter or the like.
Stackers of this general type are known, for example, with reference to European Patent Application EP 89 810 439.3. Disclosed is a stacker in which printing plates are moved vertically downwardly from above, for insertion into compartments which are open from above. This stacker is especially suitable for receiving flexible printing plates, but is somewhat less suitable for receiving rigid offset plates. What is more, a stacker which makes it possible to stack an increased number of printing plates in the same limited space which is available would also be desirable.